1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to PCBs (printed circuit boards), and more particularly to a method (and the article produced thereby) for attaching an antenna to a PCB.
2. Disclosure Information
AM/FM radios for automobiles, home audio systems, and the like commonly include a PCB 10 (populated with electronic components 70) and an antenna 38. As illustrated in FIGS. 1-2, the antenna 38 typically includes a telescoping portion 40 with a wire 42 attached thereto, with a plug 44 on the other end of the wire. The plug 44 is inserted into an antenna socket 46 which is attached to the PCB by means of one or more brackets 80, pins 82, fasteners 84, and the like.
Although the foregoing approach is in common use, it would nonetheless be desirable to provide a way of connecting the antenna socket 46 to the PCB 10 without the need for brackets 80 and other related fastening hardware 82/84.